Lunch
by Happytiger139
Summary: Just three shinigami eating luch, when a baby interrupts. This only has Oc's in it.


"..." Anaguma Suri said nothing as he walked towards the 6th division barracks, his Zanpakuto, the infamous Shi O Sasayaku, walking beside him. They were both quiet, and barely said anything, especially the hooded Zanpakuto, who only whispered to others during conversations. The captain was in deep thought when he bumped into someone, who stumbled back and almost fell, had it not been for the hand that reached out and grabbed them."..."  
"Sorry, uh..." he said while looking up, until he met the piercing gaze of the head captain "S-sorry, Head Captain Suri. I didn't see you there." While Desmond was nervous, his Zanpakuto who was also walking beside him started laughing. He was only a shadow, but when manifested he would often change his form, as his name, Obake Kage, suggests.  
"..." He didn't say anything, not because he was mad, but because he couldn't speak English, so, his Zanpakuto spoke, or whispered, for him.  
"It's okay, Lieutenant Miles, he's not mad."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, he says he's fine.  
"Oh...uh, okay... bye, Head Captain Suri," Desmond was saying, walking away, before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulders. He turned his head to see Captain Suri's hand on his shoulder, and the same gaze that made him want to run away, on him.

"My master wants you and your Zanpakuto to join us with the 6th division captain for lunch," said the captains Zanpakuto.  
"Oh, no, I'm fine," he said and would've turned to leave if the captain s hand didn't tighten on his shoulder, causing him to wince a little.  
"It wasn't an option," said the Zanpakuto, voice colder than usual. Desmond gulped, he's never seen the captains Zanpakuto act like that, towards him at least. So, they started heading towards the 6th division barracks once again, only this time, with Desmond in tow.  
When they got there, the 6th division captain, Okinawashi Kuchiki, welcomed them holding that Italian wine he loved. "Welcome, brother, and...Lieutenant Miles?" He said in his heavily Italian accented voice, no one knew why both the captains had amnesia, or why they spoke different languages, or why Anaguma, Okinawashi, and Desmond all looked alike.  
"My master invited desmond here, if you don't mind," the head captains Zanpakuto said in that icy tone again, making Desmond and Okinawashi nervous. "Let's go inside, yes?"  
"O-of course, come on in." When they all walked in, they sat at the small table in the room, Desmond fidgeting nervously. Obake Kage just walked in and made himself comfortable with Shi O Sasayaku and the 6th division Captains Zanpakuto, Jigoku Gado. The three 'dogs' of Jigoku Gado just started talking and chattering with the newly arrived Zanpakuto, while 'snake' just sat there listening to the conversations.  
"..." All were quiet, no one talked. So, Okinawashi took the time to pour everyone some wine.  
"...Um...Captain Kuchiki? It's still the middle of the afternoon, I don't think I should drink this."  
"Why not?"  
"Why not? Because I still have work to do after lunch, and I still want to meet up with my friends after I complete my work, and-"  
"Relax, Lieutenant Miles. Just have a little, Si?"  
"... Sure, okay."  
They sat there drinking and talking, the Head Captain letting small smiles on his scarred lips every now and then. Desmond actually got comfortable with the two captains, no longer nervous or feeling awkward with his own presence. They talked and drunk until nightfall, even before that, not noticing The third division captain, Otonashi Ikimono; calling out for his lieutenant, nor did they notice the two captains, Aoisora Jeagerjaques and Tsuinteru Shihouin, running around the barracks, harassing the occasional shinigami in the hallway looking for something they lost. Yes, to them, the world was dead.  
They finally stopped talking when they noticed a little white haired boy, who only looked to be about 4, sat right next to Okinawashi, looking ready to cry. His bright blue eyes blurry with tears, he was dressed in white, and had blue markings on his cheeks. He was tugging at Okinawashi's sleeve.  
"What's with the little Bambino?"  
"Um, Captain Kuchiki, he's about to cry," Desmond said a little alarmed. Even Anaguma seemed nervous, sweat falling down his face as he looked at the little kid.  
"W-what ?! I, uh, you take him!" he yelled giving the baby to Desmond. That's when he started crying, tears pouring down his face and wailing for anyone and everyone to hear him.  
"Ah! Don't cry, little kid. It's gonna be alright, I think," though, he wouldn't stop. He just kept crying and crying until Desmond got too scared to hold him anymore, "Here, Head Captain! I don't want him!"  
"!" The head captain looked completely lost and scared getting up and trying to get the kid to be quiet by bouncing him on his hip. When that didn't work, he flash stepped to the nearest kitchen, fear of a little kid eating at him. Okinawashi and Desmond followed him in there, and they walked in to find him trying to feed the kid, but he just kept slapping the food out of the captains hands. So, he flash stepped away, with Okinawashi and Desmond still following, from there and tried getting him to go to sleep in his bed all the way back in his room. He just cried even louder, almost screaming in the captains ears and tugging on his clothes. By now, the captain was desperate to get him to calm down, so, he flash stepped to find some female captains.  
The first woman he came across was Lilac Green, captain of the 8th division. He tried motioning for her to take the kid and calm down, since she was a woman, but she just took one look at the captain like he's gone crazy and ran away. Next he went to Tanjerin Dobutsu, captain of the 4th division. She was playing with her bunny when he found her, but she saw him, and before he got close, she also ran away. His next thought was to give the kid to the 9th division captain, Jikan Megami, but she was away. Great, the only responsible female captains were gone or ran away. So, he went to his last choices, Aoisora and Tsuinteru. He found them, Aoisora crying with her head in her hands and Tsuinteru patting her back. When he saw that, he decided she shouldn't be bothered with the crying kid right now, and was about to leave with Okinawashi and Desmond, when he heard her gasp. Next thing he knew, Aoisora was running up to him and snatched the kid away from him, and started squeezing him in her tight embrace. All three men looked up relieved and confused. The kid had stopped crying and was hugging her back like his life depended on it.  
"Where did you find him?" Aoisora said, trying to stop crying, but more tears just came out.  
"W-wait, you know this bambino?" asked Okinawashi.  
"Yes, you idiot!" Tsuinteru said while slapping the back of his head "That's her adoptive son, Soran!"  
"Oh," he said stupidly. Desmond looked ready to pass out, the head captain too. "When did she get a son?"  
"She found him four years ago as an infant, she was only 15 then, remember?"  
"..." The head captain did nothing but watched how Aoisora seemed so happy she was back with him, the captain didn't even notice the soft smile on his face when he saw the little kid, Soran, calming his mother down by petting her head.

"So... Today was interesting," said Okinawashi as they were walking back.  
"I think I saw the Head Captain smile," whispered Desmond to Okinawashi.  
"..." He said nothing as he glared at them, making his manifested Zanpakuto change back into a katana. They both gulped, looked at each other, and ran. Desmond sprinting on the roof tops with Okinawashi, Anaguma chasing after them. 


End file.
